I Love The Way You Lie
by luvmesomejasper
Summary: Edward was not a good man. But he saved her, so she would give him anything.


A/N: This contains themes that involve abuse. It is however within the guidelines. *evil grin* Thanks to my friend Lacym3 for beta'ing this for me. She rocks!

"No! Fuck you! Don't you dare touch me you bastard."

Bella stood with her back against the wall, her hand mirror clutched in her hand. She was not going to let these bastards make her do this tonight. Not tonight. Surely he would want her to himself tonight.

Her hair was in utter disarray. Shoulder length and normally fixed to perfection, it lay wild about her face. The thin spaghetti straps of her black dress had slipped down her shoulders, only just concealing her breasts. She had wanted to look nice tonight. For him. She always did her best to portray the type of woman he deserves. A woman he would be proud to have stand next to him.

The day she met Edward, she knew that her life had changed forever. He was like an angel to her. So beautiful. He saved her from her horrible existence. Her mother was a piece of shit. She never cared how often she heard her daughter cry when her husband entered the girl's room. She had never known her real father, but she knew he had his own family now. One that did not include her.

She had almost given up hope that she would ever escape. She didn't dare dream that she could ever be loved, or have a chance to be happy. Five years of abuse had nearly destroyed her.

When she was sixteen, her stepfather had gotten drunk and took her with him to a friends house. He offered her to one of the others as a bargaining chip in a hand of poker. When she argued, he beat her mercilessly in front of his buddies, trying to save face. Edward had been there and had seen the exchange. There'd been something about the brown haired girl that he'd liked. So he'd stepped in, beat the shit out of her stepfather, and took the girl in as one of his own.

He cleaned her up, gave her a place to stay, and eventually he claimed to love her. In turn she gave him all of her. Her heart, soul, and body. Whatever he wanted was his. He once told her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He made her feel so special, so loved. He was her everything.

"Now, now- you know better than to throw a tantrum, Isabella. All the other girls are already downstairs. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. I thought you had already learned this fucking lesson. Do we really have to go through it again?"

"Fuck you, Felix. If you come anywhere near me, I'll fucking kill you. I swear it."

"You know what? I'm through playing with you, bitch. Get dressed now before I come over there and-" He never got the rest of the sentence out as the mirror that she still had clutched in her hand came flying at his head, cutting him right above his eyebrow.

"You fucking whore! I'll kill you," Felix yelled as he rushed at Bella, knocking away her hands that she had put up to defend herself from his attack.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, wishing with all her might for Edward to rescue her. Why wasn't he there yet? _God please_, she prayed to herself, _let him get back in time_. It didn't matter how often she had prayed for the same thing, or how often it didn't work, she still couldn't help but want to be rescued by the man she loved.

Felix used his body weight to pin her to the floor. He was going to teach this bitch a fucking lesson she'd never forget. He didn't care what his boss wanted at the moment. This whore was no different than the rest of them. It was time she started acting like it.

He slid his hands up her struggling body, bringing her dress up around her hips. She tried to buck him off but he was so much bigger than she was. She hated that Edward made her walk around with no panties on. He told her that he just wanted to always have access to her tight pussy. She thought it was sweet at the time. How naive had she been?

She begged and pleaded for him to stop, but his hands were insistent and she could hear him lowering his zipper.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" came an angry voice from the door.

Relief flooded Bella's system. Felix's body was thrown away from hers violently. She turned in time to see Edward thrust a gun into the bastards face.

They had a heated conversation- one that she could not hear -before Felix turned and walked out of the room without another word.

Edward reached up and smoothed back his hair before turning to walk towards Bella. He was wearing one of his nice suits, as usual. His beauty almost hurt to look at.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked her while offering his hand to help her up.

Bella couldn't produce any sounds as of yet, so she just clutched onto him. He allowed her this short time to be comforted. It would only make it easier to get her to do what he wanted.

He stroked her hair and she cried gently into his chest. "There, there. It's okay now," Edward paused briefly, "but you know this wouldn't have happened if you would have just have listened to him in the first place."

"B-but," she sniffled, "I thought, I thought you and I were going to be alone tonight. I thought..."

"You thought what? That I could get by without having my best girl at the most important party of the year? I knew you weren't that smart, but I never thought you were completely stupid, Bella," he spat venomously.

She flinched; he was always doing this. Making her feel like she wasn't good enough. She didn't understand. If he loved her so much, why did he treat her like this?

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's our anniversary. It's supposed to be special, Edward."

He sighed. "I know, kitten, I know. I promise I'll make it up to you. You do well tonight, and I'll take you somewhere real special. Just me and you, alright?"

"No, it's not alright! I can't believe you are willing to share me on our anniversary. But it doesn't matter to you does it? I don't fucking matter to you? As long as I go down there and fuck who you ask me too, is that it? All to make _you_ money? Fuck you, Edward!"

Bella was knocked to the floor from the force of Edward's blow. She lifted her hand up to cradle her cheek as tears began to flow freely from her.

"Don't you ever, ever speak to me like that again," he hissed at her. He reached down and grabbed her hair and yanked her head to the side, dragging her forward. Bella screamed out, sobbing hysterically.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she breathed out in between cries of pain. He didn't stop however and proceeded to drag her by the hair over to her vanity.

He released her head with a shove, sending her flying towards the bench. The wind was knocked out of her as she lay there, clutching onto it to keep from falling to the floor.

"Get up!" he yelled at her. She whimpered, but did not move. He reached for her again, grabbing her by the arm this time, and yanked her to her feet. He clutched her face in his hand and forced her to turn to look at the mirror.

Bella's hair, while messed up before, was now standing at odd angles. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her face red from crying. The makeup that she had applied earlier in the evening was streaked down her face. She could not look at herself, though; she could only look at him.

She saw his face contorted with the same rage that she would see in her stepfather before he would beat her. In those first few years, Edward had never been like this to her. He never hit her. He loved her. He told her so. She was a good girl who agreed to give herself to those other men in order to please him. He said he needed her help most of all. That she was too beautiful to keep to himself. He told her that if she could just make enough money for them that he would leave this place. He would leave all the other girls behind to work with his business partner, Jasper. They would get married, he promised her.

That all changed about two years ago. She had been doing everything wrong. She complained too much which set him off quite often. He become more violent when she misbehaved. He would force her to work even when she didn't want to. He had given her to this horrible man who had a fetish to fuck women while they were bleeding when she had dared to talk back to him in front of his men. He told her he loved her less and less. She didn't know what to do. She loved him with all her heart. She couldn't just leave. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Why couldn't she be better for him?

"Look at yourself. You're a pathetic, ungrateful, spoiled bitch, Bella. Just look!" he said, squeezing her face tighter, forcing her to look into the mirror at herself.

"This is what you are. A whore. My whore to do with what I want. The faster you accept that, the better. You will do what I say, when I say it, whenever I say it. Without question! Is that understood?" The grip on her face became even tighter, hurting her so badly. She could feel his fingernails digging into her skin. She nodded as best she could.

Edward released her face and sighed. He hated when he had to correct her misbehavior, but she gave him no choice sometimes. He ran his hand over his face trying to calm himself down enough to deal with the girl.

His voice changed back into the gentle tone he had used earlier, before she had pissed him off so much. "Bella, Bella," he whispered to her while turning her around and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Why do you make me do this? I love you, you know that. I don't want to treat you like the other girls, but when you argue with me, disobey me like that, you give me no choice."

Bella once again melted into his embrace. He was right, it _was _her fault. She was the one who made him angry. She knew better, she really did. He always treated her so much better than the other girls. She should be thankful, not disrespectful. He did say he loved her after all.

She lifted her disheveled face up to look into his and apologized once again. She would be better from now on. She would do as he said.

"I know, baby. That's my good girl."

Edward gently pried her off his body and placed her gently on the vanity's bench. He left her to get a cold damp cloth from the bathroom to help her clean her face. He watched her in the mirror while he stood behind her and tried to smooth out her hair with his fingers.

"Feel better, baby?"

"Yes, thank you."

Edward smiled at her answer. She was behaving better already. "Good. Now, before you interrupted me earlier, I was saying how I would make this day up to you. I was going to wait to give this to you, but I think it would be more appropriate to give it to you now."

Bella's face lifted. "Oh, Edward. You really didn't have to get me anything. I..."

The look he gave her stopped her cold. It warned her not to even entertain the idea of finishing that thought. Her smile faded and she faced the floor ashamed.

Choosing not to punish her over her little slip, Edward continued on. "I think you'll like it. I picked it out especially for you, to go with your beautiful skin tone. It will look perfect on you."

He slipped a jewelry box out of his suit jacket and opened it, revealing a beautiful pearl necklace. He carefully took it out and purposefully caressed her skin, just above her breasts, with it before placing it around her neck. He enjoyed the way her breathing hitched when the cool necklace met her heated skin.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "See, perfect."

"Thank you, Edward," she breathed.

"You're welcome, love. Now, I want you to take a few minutes and fix yourself up. I'll send Alice to come upstairs and help you put your makeup back on. Plus, I want you to change out of that dress. It's unbecoming. I want you to look like a lady, not a street whore. I expect you to be downstairs no later than a half hour from now. I have some special clients who want to meet you."

He tilted her head back and chastely kissed her on the lips before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Don't keep me waiting, love," he said, over his shoulder with a wink, before he exited, leaving her alone.

Bella watched him go. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to prepare herself for the evening. She would get through tonight. She would because he wanted her too. He needed her after all. She was his best girl. He said he loved her. She believed him. That was enough for her.

That was enough.

Yet, just like every night as she made her way downstairs, a single tear fell down her perfectly done face. She didn't notice. She never did.

**AN: Oh, I am so evil. I know it. And if you are wondering, there will not be another chapter for this. It was just a short plot bunny story that would not go away. **

**Hate it or love it? Please leave me a review either way. **


End file.
